


Roy's Nightmare

by fullmetalscully



Series: Camp Nano 2019 [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Royai - Freeform, married royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Roy recovers from a nightmare





	Roy's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> "If you’re still taking requests could you do some angst where Roy has nightmares about Riza dying so sometimes he wakes up and just has to hold her really tight to convince himself that she’s still there" - Anon
> 
> this one was a real treat thank you so much!! sorry roy but i enjoyed torturing you lmao

Roy jolted awake, pure terror wracking his entire being. His feet fought the sheets that were draped over him, arms shoving them down off his body. But he wasn’t trapped. He was in bed. He was safe. There was no one hunting him, there was no invisible force trying to hurt him. Nothing but inky blackness and the faint glow from the moon outside his bedroom window.

A hand flew to the left side of his abdomen where he had been stabbed in his dream. Nothing. No puncture wound, no blood, but the ghost pain was still there.

Breathing heavily, he finally begun to calm down. Shaking the effects of the dream was hard though. His head snapped around to the sleeping woman by his side. She lay still on her side, breathing deep and even as her back faced him. Roy took in the red lines of her tattoo, the scarring, the unspoken promise that her back symbolised.

Even though professionally – by rank – they weren’t on equal footing, in every other aspect of their lives, they were. He watched her back just as much as she watched his. Riza made sure he survived to make it to Fuhrer to rebuild this country. Roy made sure no one found out the secrets inked on her skin, and in turn kept her alive so she could keep him alive. It was a cycle that would repeat until the end of their time on this earth, one he would fight tooth and nail to maintain.

Roy lifted a shaking hand to her shoulder, tentatively placing it on her skin, almost afraid of what he would find.

Riza’s skin was warm to the touch. Roy let out a loud breath. His whole body shook, hand trembling on her shoulder as he gave it a quick squeeze, removing it so he wouldn’t wake her.

The bathroom light blinded him as he entered, door closing softly behind him.

Splashing freezing water on his face, Roy stared at himself in the mirror, noting the dark circles under his eyes. He hadn’t been sleeping well for the last week or so. The same dream, every night.

Not a dream, nightmare.

He was running –

Roy’s whole body shuddered as the memory of his nightmare invaded his thoughts.

Perhaps facing it head on would help him beat this…

He was running through the tunnels under Central. It was an endless black hole, nothing like what it had been. His lungs burned as he ran, following the tortured screams of his Lieutenant. Abruptly he would find himself teleported into that _damn_ room with that bastard standing over Riza. One of the Fuhrer experiments would be holding her up by the hair, her head pulled back to expose her battered and bruised throat. The rest of the skin on her body had experienced the same kind of torture her neck had, every visible part of her either bruised or bleeding.

Then… that man would cut her throat.

And Roy would just stand there, frozen, unable to scream, unable to _move_. He was shackled to the spot by an unseen force, unable to even blink as he took in the sight of Riza bleeding out and dying in front of him.

Then that bastard would fucking _smile_ at him as Roy screamed her name, watching the light disappear from her eyes, as a sword pierced his own side.

He never even got to hold her.

Thankfully, Riza never awoke when he was dragged roughly from his nightmare. Well, not that Roy was aware of. That woman was so attuned with him, it genuinely surprised him she had never mentioned it, that was why Roy was so suspicious.

Maybe it had something to do with her hormones? Roy wasn’t sure. She had been more lethargic recently, choosing to sleep during the day – not to mention past eight in the morning – which was so unlike her.

Roy climbed back into bed, keeping his distance from his sleeping wife. If he didn’t touch her, if he _stayed away from her_ , then she wouldn’t get hurt –

It was a fool’s errand, because he smirked and laughed quietly to himself when he instantly imagined her reaction to telling her that.

“You are an _idiot_ ,” she would say, expression exasperated accompanied by an eye roll.

Instead of wallowing in those “idiotic” thoughts – he chuckled to himself again, imagining Riza’s face – Roy rolled over to face her back. The back of a woman he swore to protect at all costs and die defending it, should the time come.

Unable to help himself, Roy inched closer, wrapping his arm around her sleeping form. Her back was pressed against his bare chest, the warmth spreading across his skin. The smell of her hair wafted over him as he pressed his face closer to the back of her neck, inhaling as it calmed him. His hand splayed over her swollen stomach where a gentle nudge greeted him. Roy smiled broadly despite the fear of his nightmare just minutes ago. Even his child was telling him not to worry. She was her mother’s daughter, apparently.

Riza shifted and Roy lifted his arm, allowing her to move to a more comfortable position. The pregnancy hadn’t been the easiest – she had experienced a lot of discomfort but nothing too serious – so Roy ensured he would do everything in his power to make her comfortable when she needed it.

A content sigh sounded, her hand moving to her pregnant belly. Roy smiled, placing his own hand on top of hers, giving it a quick squeeze. Another kick under their hands made him grin further.

Riza was alive.

She was alive and carrying their child.

Roy repeated that in his head until he fell asleep holding his wife. Just holding her reassured him that everything would be okay.


End file.
